


from the waves of the sea comes love

by brizo



Series: Love like a Greek [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: DemiTitan!Harry, M/M, Olympic Swimmer!Harry, Percy is Harry's biggest fan, but plot twist Harry is his biggest fan too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy had been fascinated with Olympic Swimmer Harry Potter since the 2008 Summer Olympics. Harry Potter, DemiTitan son of Oceanus was a fan of Percy's whole demigod career.</p><p>And no dad he doesn't care if hes Poseidon's spawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from the waves of the sea comes love

**Author's Note:**

> AU because Great Britain didn't win a Gold Medal in the 2008 summer olympics lol.

Percy Jackson could still remember the first time he saw him. He was tired and exhausted from earlier that summer traversing the sea of monsters and was bunched up on a couch in the Big House, blue blanket his mother had crochet him when he was younger around his shoulders and his eyes were glued to the TV where the 2008 summer Olympics were playing.

Percy didn’t care much for a lot of the sports but the swimming had always fascinated him and when he still lived with his mother in the summer when he was younger he used to watch with her. This year there was someone who caught his eye on Great Britain’s swim team.

He had a lean body very ideal for a swimming and messy black hair when it was held back by his swim cap. And when the camera panned over to his face Percy was mesmerized by the teen’s bright emerald eyes.

Percy was smitten at once.

Harry Potter was the 14 year old's name and he was sort of young for being on the Olympic team but he was _very_ good at what he did eventually going on to win his team a Gold Medal.

Percy’s eyes were so glued on the matches that Annabeth had to come and drag him to dinner.

When the Olympics were over he was sad that he wouldn’t be able to see Harry race anymore but decided to keep track of him over the internet.

* * *

A couple of years later at age 17 Percy was walking to the pool in Goode High school. He was late—late to his teams practice. If Annabeth was around she would scold her best friend and tell him that the Captain being late to his own teams meetings and practices was bad and he needed to be more on time.

A sound of frustration left his mouth as he made his way through the hall ways. Rounding a corner he upped his speed.

“Excuse me?” A voice asked, tinged with what he assumed was a British accent. Turning behind him he stopped short at who he was staring at.

Harry Potter, gold medalist for Great Britain’s swim team was right in front of him. He was grinning at him brightly.

“Hey mate! You’re Percy Jackson right? Poseidon’s kid?”

“What are you…?”

Harry laughed as he came closer to Percy who was blushing at the close proximity. Suddenly Percy was reminded of the huge crush he had on the older swimmer when he was 13 years old.

“Do not worry Percy Jackson. I am of divine blood too.” Harry said slinging an arm around the other teen.

“I’m the son of Oceanus. I suppose… I would be a demi-titan?” He mused.

Percy jerked back suddenly, remembering when he had visited Atlantis towards the end of the second Titanomachy and Oceanus had attacked his father’s city.

“Hey! I’m not my dad okay. I’m not going to hurt you.” Harry said, running a hand through his messy hair. Percy was mesmerized. “Actually I’m a huge fan of yours!”

Did Percy just hear that correctly?

“What really?!”

“Yeah! I’m a huge fan of your adventures and stuff!” Harry said as he continued on. “I love my dad and all but he was so easily convinced to Kronos’s side this time. Neutral like Switzerland my ass. What a hypocrite.”

“I’m a huge fan of yours too!” Percy blurt out suddenly leaving Harry blinking before his face turned a deep red realizing that he was a fan of his swimming.

“R-Really?”

Percy nodded. Harry just continued to smile.

* * *

_Once upon a time there was a small abandoned boy was left in an alleyway by his hateful relatives. He was shivering cold trying to ignore the cold. A shadow over came him and he glanced up spotting a beautiful woman with deep red hair and beautiful viridian eyes._

_Her hand came to rest on his cheek warmth spreading through his entire body._

_“Dear Hadrian. Do not fear for love is surely in your future little demi-titan. Follow the song of water and you shall find the one that completes you.” Leaving a kiss on his forehead the lady turned to walk away._

_“Wait, who are you?!” His young raspy voice called out and she turned her head slightly._

_“I am called Aphrodite. Be strong Hadrian.”_

_The next day he walked to the Thames River and jumped in._

* * *

Hands held his own as Harry opened his eyes water moving in time with him and the younger teen. Percy grinned at him as they floated at the bottom of the high school’s pool. Leaning in Percy captured his lips in a deep kiss.

The water continued to surround them, the Demigod and Demititan of the Seas.

* * *

Of course when Poseidon and Oceanus found out about their sons they both threw hissy fits but eventually calmed down enough to go to Family Dinners together 5 years later when the two married.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine the wedding with the gods on on side of the church and the titans on the other and trying to stop them from killing each other?
> 
> (Maybe Zeus or Hephaestus next? Ohhhh or maybe Thanatos.)


End file.
